monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rust Duramboros Ecology
In-Game Information A reddish-brown subspecies of Duramboros with an axe-shaped tail. The tail is especially well-suited for desert life, as it scatters sand each time it is swung. Despite the desert heat, these creatures can remain active for long periods of time. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Theropod- Superfamily:Tail Hammer Wyvern- Family:Duram. Rust Duramboros is classified as a Brute Wyvern, alongside monsters such as Barroth, Uragaan and Brachydios. It is considered the largest living Brute Wyvern on average. Habitat Range Rust Duramboros has adapted to survive in the harsh conditions of the Sandy Plains, an unusual area for a lumbering beast with such size. However with their large back humps and thick tails capable of storing fat reserves and nutrients these herbivores are capable of going months without food or water. This is an excellent adaptation to posses in an environment such as the Sandy Plains. Ecological Niche Just like its mossy counterpart, the Rust Duramboros has flattened teeth, made to grind plant matter for digestion. In the desert, it most likely feeds upon varying kinds of heat-resistant plants (possibly cacti) and as such would only receive competition from the ferocious Diablos. It is likely they never come into direct conflict over food, due to the vast area of the Sandy Plains and the sheer imposing size and aggressiveness of the Rust Duramboros; a Diablos bursting out of the sand at full speed may only tilt it slightly, and may cause negligible damage to a Rust Duramboros' thick hide. Rust Duramboros will even take on female Diablos during their heat. In terms of predators, Sand Barioth and Rathian seem unlikely, as a Duramboros would prove to much trouble, as does Deviljho, as its mouth is much too small to inflict a fatal wound. A Deviljho could possibly bludgeon it to death, but it would likely focus on easier to kill prey. Perhaps, but highly unlikely, a Nibelsnarf may pose somewhat of a threat to an unwitting Rust Duramboros, its jaws may be both large and strong enough to clamp down upon its small head or legs and cause serious injury. But despite these possible threats an full grown adult Rust Duramboros is a nearly unstoppable and aggresssive force that even predators such as both species Tigrex would turn tail and flee away from, if charged by these mighty behemoths. Biological Adaptations Unlike its forest dwelling cousin, the Rust Duramboros has developed an incredibly heavy axe-like tail in comparison to the original's hammer-like tail. The reasons for this are confounding; it seems that an axe tail would be more useful in an environment where trees are abundant, not the bleak and barren plains where flora are scarce. Due to these circumstances the tail is more of a weapon than a tool. It retains much of its cousins physical traits, including horns, stubby arms and strong legs capable of supporting its weight. However, by occupying an entirely different habitat, it has maintained its infantile brown colour, the moss replaced with some grit and sand from the desert, giving the Rust Duramboros a more effective camouflage for its current environment. However sand and ore alone do not completely change its color as most of this coloration is from the blood of other creatures that have attacked the Rust Duramboros only to be killed by it. This brutal form of camoflauge proves to be incredibly useful, as this combined with its slow speed allow it to trundle by relatively unnoticed, from a distance, against the yellow-orange backdrop of the Sandy Plains. Like its forest dwelling relatives it too will hibernate when food is scarce. Behavior Rust Duramboros are very aggressive creatures and will readily take on anything if they feel threatened. These brute wyverns will even attack and kill smaller herbivores such as Aptonoth, Kelbi and Rhenoplos. As stated earlier Rust Duramboros are covered in the dried blood of the unfortunate creatures that have attacked or have been attacked and killed by them. This is somewhat similar to the Sand Barioth's habit of covering its face in the blood of its victims. Category:Monster Ecology